1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental raising forceps for the posterior upper molars or their remains.
2. Description of Related Art
A multitude of dental forceps are known which entrap and move dental pieces or raise them to the same end, being inserted between two pieces or roots and/or between these and the maxillary bone.
The forceps are pincers, formed of a passive part which can be manully manipulated, a hinge and an active part that entraps the piece.
The raisers take the form of levers or straight or angled punches, pointed or sharp-edged; flat or grooved, of different lengths and with handles of diverse shapes to permit manipulation.
The forceps for upper dental pieces are straight or curved in different ways in their moving and unmoving parts, or, for the rearmost molars, with a contra-angled bayonet shaped active part to facilitate entrapment of the piece without forcing or damaging the lips or the comers of the mouth.
The case which we propose is the extraction of the third upper molar, or wisdom tooth.
On occasions there are difficulties in entrapping such pieces using conventional bayonet forceps, if the crown of the molar is in a very posterior position, not very prominent, displaced towards the vestibule or palate, or if it is more or less destroyed; causing it to fracture when it is entrapped.
On other occasions, even when it is possible to entrap the molar, its large curved roots give it a strength that is hard to overcome, and it is very difficult to move the latter without breaking them.
The use of a raiser to try to loosen the piece or luxate it is also very difficult this far back in the mouth, and runs the risk of causing tears or perforations of the maxillary sinus, or even of pushing some remains of the roots towards the said sinus instead of raising them, or giving rise to too wide a luxation of the piece or root and thereby causing its total extraction and subsequent fall into the oral pharynx and possible swallowing of the same.